


Schrödinger’s Schadenfreude

by hotlegfryegg



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, he do be getting it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotlegfryegg/pseuds/hotlegfryegg
Summary: Feeling the thread of fate split in two, Yoru can’t say he pities his other self.
Relationships: Phoenix/Sova/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Schrödinger’s Schadenfreude

If he lines the pieces up, the universe may follow. Fate is a line, and radianite has cast that line astray, shattered it, turned the predestined path into a maze no mortal can hope to escape alive. Destiny itself is dead.

At the same time, it’s never been more alive, and neither has he.

He got caught looking and felt the thread of fate split squarely down the middle. He had been caught red-handed and wanting, staring at the line of a bowstring the same way one might observe a masterpiece in the Louvre, might look at the greek statues and long to run a hand across their cold, perfect marble. He’d been spotted, not quite prey and predator—something hungrier, riskier, more beautiful. At the crossing of two universes he did not balk or hesitate. 

In another reality he is pushed away. The treasure he seeks has an owner who will not share what is so precious to him. Tells him to look with his eyes only, leave his burning fingers curled against the satin of his pockets where they are scorched by the sear of his flesh.

That is not this reality.

In this reality he fits perfectly in the cage his lovers have made, caught in a tantalizing juxtaposition that sets his skin alight more than passing through a rift ever could. His back is nestled perfectly against dark skin, hotter than fire, burning like the sun as Eros himself leaves kisses across the horizon of his shoulders. He is made rich under that golden touch. And in front of him is that beautiful Apollo, pressed into the contours of his chest as if he is clay carefully molded to fill that space. The lips on his are not quite warm, and the drift of cool skin over gooseflesh sends a chill to the seat of his soul.

The entropy of it all is such a beautiful thing. Hot and cold, dark and light, give and take, it’s all too much but his loves are there to catch him, ride out the storm together with him. Tender hands cup his face, card through his hair, coax his knees apart again as the position changes. The kiss against his mouth turns to magma on his tongue, the fingers bruising his hips are freezing cold.

The other universes under his skin call to him, always. For the first time in his life, he can’t bear the thought of leaving this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Boo.


End file.
